


All Shaken Up

by OblivionSeaker



Series: Matthew Bellamy Is Fragile [2]
Category: Muse (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Epilepsy, Fits, M/M, Seizures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-08-08 00:10:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7735276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OblivionSeaker/pseuds/OblivionSeaker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wrote a couple of these on my vacation using some prompts I found on the internet, </p><p>Prompt: Epilepsy</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Shaken Up

It had been after a long three weeks of endless interviews, shows and parties, Matthew had barely slept for more than three hours at a time, his mind was too active thinking of shows, remembering lyrics and preparing himself for the stream of overly repetitive interviews. Being back in his L.A house was great, especially when Dominic was living with him now as his Boyfriend of ten years. The other two band members had been fine however during the process, with Chris managing to find time for himself to call his wife Kelly, being so deep into their Drones world tour it was nearing impossible to find time to return to the U.K to spend time with his small clan of Kids. Though as the demand for interviews had died down and they had a small two day break in between shows, Matt was finally able to find time to slip under the sheets with Dom and have a long and much needed twelve hour sleep. Dom was lucky like Chris, he didn't need to attend a lot of the interviews as people mainly wanted Matt and the shows were just a walk in the park and didn't tire him out like they used to.

When Matthew awoke the next day at around lunch time. he was feeling nauseated and a bit light headed, deciding that it was just because he hadn't eaten the previous night due to a show, he walked into the kitchen, pecked Dom on the lips and favoured tea over toast. It wasn't until later when he realised he hasn't been taking his medication when he should, the bottle says twice a day, but there have been times where the singer has had to skip it or forgotten to take the pills altogether.

"You okay there Matt, you don't look too well?" Dom asked the singer, noticing how he was strangely quiet, the drummer stood up to get Matt's medication, knowing all too well about his epilepsy since his first seizure back in 2006.

"Yeah, m'fine," Matt said dismissively, standing up to go to the music room, however he regretted this decision immediately as the room began to spin around him before his knees buckled and he fell limply onto the floor. Dominic quickly fell to his knees beside the singer, he carefully turned him over onto his side muttering words of comfort.

"I've got you Matty, it's alright." He said, noticing how matts eyes were glazed over, unfocused and fearful, he was still conscious but unable to completely comprehend what was occurring around him, each attempt at talking only came out as small whimpers or nothing at all. His limbs felt cold and heavy, though soon his body went completely out of his control and all thoughts escaped him.

When Matt began convulsing Dominic didn't panic, having dealt with seizures for the past ten years now, though the singer didn't fit often, when he did they could be very violent. On instinct, Dominic took Matthews phone out of his pocket and removed the chain necklace from around his neck - a present for their 5 year anniversary. After starting a timer on his phone, the drummer quickly went into the living room a few steps away and grabbed the cushions from the sofa and a throw over blanket. He worked quickly to construct a small nest around the front man, putting a cushion under his head and knees to stop him from hurting himself.

Knowing that Matthew was unable to hurt himself as he continued to fit, Dominic sat down next to him, stroked his now sweaty hair and spoke to him above the gasping noises similar to those in their song 'dead star'

"Shhh, shhh, you're okay Matty," he said knowing that Matt could hear what he was saying, he was just unable to comprehend the words.

"I've got you Matt just relax...." Dom trailed off, looking at the time on his phone, '1:45' that means he still has 3:15 before he needs to call an ambulance.

Matthew breathing was irregular and erratic, his awareness was limited to flashed of light that assaulted his vision and the terrifying feeling of weightlessness, falling and though he was being jerky every which way, as if he were a buoy in the ocean in the middle of a storm. His lungs were burning. He was drowning. His heart pounded boiling blood into his ears.

The waves lessened just enough for him to half fill his lungs before gasping and realizing he was still unable to draw in enough air. His understanding started to slip; what was happening?

He struggled to free himself and panicked when strong hands held him down. Tears blurred his vision as he tried to fill his burning lungs.

At last he gasped. Sweet sweet air filled his lungs and the suddenness of it made him dizzy. 'It's over' he realized. He stopped fighting, focusing only on breathing. As his body calmed voices entered his awareness. A gentle hand threaded through his hair. "That's it. You're ok Matt, deep breaths" He tried to speak but only a weak gurgle escaped him.

After a few moments Matthew blearily opened his eyes, confused as to what had happened be tried to sit up only to fall limply into someone's hands.  
.  
"Matthew? do you know where you are?" Matthew uttered a sound of confusion and struggled to sit up once more only to be gently guided back to the floor by who he soon recognised as Dom . "Do you know what happened?"

Matt was usually out if it for awhile after a seizure as turbulent as this one. Chris had once made the comparison between him and a computer reboot. There was so much happening in Matts fantastic mind that it required the occasional restart.

Matt was drifting, soon fighting sleep. He murmured something unintelligible. "Shh, it's alright Matt, you can sleep." He heard Dom say and did exactly that.

Matthew almost immediately stilled, his breathing returning to normal as his face went lax, The seizures usually drained him of a lot of energy. Dom easily transported him back to the bedroom and took Matt's t shirt off, leaving the pair of sweatpants he already had on before pulling the singer in to snuggle. Dom always felt a pang of guilt each time Matt had a seizure, it was unfair that someone so talented had to go through them, Matthew doesn't deserve them, however, it was always an excuse to spend the next day lazing about on the sofa whilst Matt's head reorganised itself and retunred back to it's creative self.


End file.
